Moonless Night outtakes
by rectsmom
Summary: Jacob and Leah are always at odds but why? Could there be something there niether one has stop to think about? Rated M just in case. R


**When I was writing Moonless Night, I was going to focus on Edward and Bella's relationship. Jacob was just going to come in, and be hurt by Bella's decision, but then I wrote chapter 9. **

**This is an outtake from Moonless Night.**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, Mrs. Meyer does . Thank you Mrs. Meyer for your great characters.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What the hell were you thinking Jake?" Leah shouted at me for the millionth time since we left Bella's house.

"Leave me alone Leah, I didn't ask you to come for me. What the hell were you doing there anyways?" I asked agitated. Sometimes she just got on my last nerve, always yelling at me for something or lecturing me about my obligations, like I didn't know. I turned away from her and walked toward my house.

"Jake, I was trying to stop you from doing something stupid. You were about to phase in front of her!"

I knew she was right but damn it pissd me off that Bella would chose to marry that bloodsucker. I could feel my temper flaring up again, my body began to shake and I could feel myself about to phase.

"Back away Leah." I said though clenched teeth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Whatever." she said simply and walked away. I could tell I hurt her feelings. She was only trying to help but as always I was only thinking about my pain. I was watching her walk away when my dad came out of the house.

"Jake?"

"Yeah dad."

"You okay?" Bella must have called him. " Bella just called and told me you were acting strange."

I sighed, "I went over there to ask her if it was true and she told me to mind my own business. Dad, what if he turns her? Will it affect the treaty? Who will she protect?"

"Son it seems like you know the answers, you just don't like them.

************************************************************************

I didn't see Leah for two days, it was strange because she was always around. I got used to having her around getting on my last nerve. I was with Sam and Paul when I saw her, she said hi to Sam and Paul but she ignored me. I was going to let her be mad but I knew I had hurt her feelings and wanted to apologize. I ran up to her and put my hand on her arm to stop her.

"Leah? Are you still mad at me? Come on Leah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was being a jerk." I told her. She didn't look at me she just looked at the hand on her arm.

"Jacob if you want to keep that hand, you better let me go." she stated through her teeth. I let her go and she looked up at me and walked away.

Now what? Sam walked over to me and watched Leah walking away.

"Girl problems?"

"In more ways than one. Leah's mad at me and Bella is…..well you know….she gonna marry him!"

"Jake, it's her choice." Sam said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What about the treaty, can't we use it to get Bella away from them?" I asked.

Sam gave my shoulder a squeeze, "Jake, if we use that treaty as a weapon, we'll end up losing, you broke the treaty when you told her about them."

My hands started to shake and I could feel the quivers running down my back, I knew any minute I would phase and I had to get away from Sam. I backed away from him and my body exploded into my wolf form. I ran into the trees to be alone, but I felt someone close, Leah. I ran to where she was sitting and phased back. I was putting my shorts on when she turned around and stared at me.

"Oh God! Now what do you want Jake? Just leave me alone!" she got up and started stomping off but I caught up to her.

"Leah, I didn't come looking for you, why are you so mad at me? I know I was a jerk, but I said I was sorry. What is it with you lately?" I asked her.

She tried to pull her arm from my grip but this time I wasn't letting go. I wanted answers and this time she was going to answer my questions.

"Why are _you _mad at Bella? She didn't do anything to you." I questioned.

"Let me go, Jake."

"No, answer me and I'll let you go."

"So help me Jake if you don't let me go." she hissed. Her eyes seemed to turn darker and I could tell she was mad as hell but I still wasn't letting her go.

"You'll what Leah?" I challenged her, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her vibrating with fury, she didn't like the fact that I was in control. I pulled her closer, I could smell her shampoo as I whispered in her ear, "What will you do to me?" I felt her stiffen as my breathe brushed against her ear. I could feel her body against mine, before I even knew what I was doing I kissed softly just below the ear. Leah was surprised at first but then she turned her head and put her lips on mine. She kissed me hard for a second but then she took her time tasting and nibbling my lips. I kissed her back this was the first time she and I had done anything besides fight and yell at each other. When I closed my arms around her, she moaned, I took that chance to taste her mouth completely it was like nothing I had ever tasted she was so sweet. I groaned, I could feel my body beginning to shake and I pushed her away from me, as she stumbled back I phased. I was shocked at how close I came to hurting her I turned back into the forest and ran.

As I ran through the forest I could still taste Leah, I wanted to go back and just see if she was okay. I knew she was going to be mad at me for running away but I did it for her own good.

***********************************************************************

**Leah's POV **

What did I just do? Did I just kiss Jacob? I can't believe I let him do this to me! I sat on the same fallen tree, and touched my lips. I could tell they were slightly swollen from the kiss, I licked my lips and I could still taste him.

I sat there wishing Jacob would come back.


End file.
